


Today’s a good day to love you boy

by sfatka



Category: AB6IX (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: (failed), Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, But what’s new, Canon Compliant, Confessions, I think?, M/M, Masterplan, Mention of blood, Movie Night, but he tries his best, donghyun's dumb, trigger warning, youngmin’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfatka/pseuds/sfatka
Summary: Donghyun is in love with Youngmin, but doesn’t know if the older likes him, or even boys in general. He tries to find out, but of course, something just has to go wrong.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Today’s a good day to love you boy

Donghyun is hopelessly in love with Youngmin. That much is clear. 

He thinks the turning point is pursuing music together. After Produce 101, Donghyun thought it was over for him. But then, the company decided he and Youngmin would form a duo - MXM. They had been spending a lot of time together, sure, but living together, working on projects together... it feels overwhelming sometimes. Only sometimes, though. Most of the time, it feels good. They can joke together, talk seriously, do just about everything with each other and it’s always comfortable. 

Donghyun was falling for Youngmin slowly, almost unnoticeably, but there was this one particular day when he became acutely aware. 

Youngmin was humming his rap in Good Day, completely lost in the song. He was sitting by the kitchen table, a notepad with lyrics right before him and a cold coffee on the side. 

Donghyun had just woken up and walked out of their shared room. He didn’t bother smoothing his hair, instead using his hands to rub his eyes. He stood still for a few moments, just listening to the older’s soft voice. He found himself mesmerized, too. 

Donghyun loved listening to Youngmin’s voice. It was so smooth and pretty. Very pleasurable to hear, basically. As he thought about it, he also loved looking at Youngmin generally. He was so cute and handsome at the same time. The way he smiled unknowingly when he practiced songs, the way his hair somehow found a way to get in his eyes and how he always tried to blow it out before realizing it wouldn’t work. He pulled such cute faces, it was ridiculous. Donghyun loved his antics too. How Youngmin acted like a hyung in front of Daehwi and Woojin, but a same-age friend with Donghyun. He wasn’t afraid to talk about his insecurities with Donghyun, because he knew they’d make it work - together. 

It’s all those things about Youngmin that made Donghyun- 

“Hyunnie, good morning!” 

Donghyun snapped into reality, seeing Youngmin smiling brightly at him. 

“Geez, hyung, how do you get so much energy so early in the morning?” He slowly walked over to the counter and poured himself a glass of water. 

“You are my energy!” 

Donghyun froze with the glass halfway to his mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” Youngmin giggled, “that didn’t make sense.” 

Donghyun stayed still for a moment, then let out a forced chuckle. To him, it actually made sense. Youngmin gave him energy sometimes. When he was so tired he almost fell asleep, he turned to Youngmin, the older smiled at him and told him he was doing a good job and just like that, the energy was restored. Youngmin was his energy. 

Too bad it’s not the same the other way around. 

“Donghyunnie, are you okay? Will you just hold the glass without drinking or what?” He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. “It’s cold.” 

Donghyun laughed. 

Youngmin squinted at him. “Don’t laugh.” But then, he himself chuckled. 

They laughed together for a moment. It didn’t make sense - the situation wasn’t that funny - but it didn’t matter, because they were laughing together. The rest of the world didn’t exist, there was only Donghyun, Youngmin and Youngmin’s cold coffee. 

When their laughter died down to little giggles, Donghyun looked at Youngmin. And what he saw was the person he was in love with. 

So he decides to find out if he has any chance with Youngmin. First step is checking if he likes guys and then it’ll go smoothly (at least that’s what Donghyun tells himself). 

He makes up a master plan composed of 5 (hopefully) easy steps. 

Step 1. Create suitable conditions. 

Donghyun asks Youngmin to have a movie night. 

“Okay, so what do you wanna watch?” The older asks, settling down on their made up couch, which is actually a bunch of pillows and their duvets piled up on the floor in a way so they can both fit (Donghyun’s idea, obviously). 

Donghyun shrugs, putting their DVD collection on the floor. He starts looking through it, Youngmin leaning behind him to peak at the CDs from behind the younger’s shoulder. Donghyun tries to not pay attention to the warm breath on his neck as he focuses on the films. He flips through them, looking for something interesting, something that’s not scary and something that won’t leave them in tears. He also tries to avoid- 

“Ooh!” Youngmin grabs a DVD and holds it up before Donghyun gets a chance to see what it is. “That’s the one!” 

“Aren’t you gonna consult me about your choice, hyung?” 

Youngmin shakes his head with a wide smile and joyful sparks in his eyes. Donghyun can’t argue with that. 

As Youngmin puts the film into the laptop, Donghyun shoves the rest of the DVDs to the side, intending to clean them up later. He walks to their room to get their biggest blanket and when he comes back, everything’s ready. He settles down on the made up couch and watches as Youngmin starts the film and crawls back into his spot. The older takes the blanket and covers both himself and Donghyun, fumbling with it for a moment to get comfortable. With how close they’re sitting and his plans for later, Donghyun’s pretty sure he’s gonna go crazy. 

Step 2. Find a way to ask questions without seeming too weird. 

When the movie ends, Youngmin is halfway on the floor and Donghyun is still frozen in his spot. As the credits start rolling, he jumps out of his spot and turns off the laptop. He turns around, intending to just stay on the floor. 

Youngmin sprawls out on the younger’s previous spot, claiming the whole made up couch as his own. “Well, that was nice,” he grins. He waves his arms in the air for no apparent reason, but he enjoys it, so Donghyun doesn’t question it. 

What he does, in fact, question is how the older gets so much energy even this late. He finds it adorable, don’t get him wrong, but he’s already getting tired himself and there’s still so much to do. 

He sighs mentally and continues on with his master plan. “Youngminnie-hyung, how about we play truth or dare?” 

Youngmin frowns cutely. “But isn’t it a game for groups? I’m not so sure about it when it’s just us two.” 

Donghyun pouts. He did not think this through. Now his whole plan is ruined, he just wasted the evening and he made a fool of himself. He should’ve seen it coming, though - of course something he thought of wouldn’t work. He has only bad ideas and this is just an example of- 

“But, if you want to, we can definitely try.” 

Donghyun looks at Youngmin dumbfounded. 

“We can play it however the hell we want anyway.” 

Oh, god. It worked. It fricking worked! 

“Do you wanna start, Donghyunnie?” 

Donghyun gathers himself and nods with a smile. “Okay, so Minnie-hyung, truth or dare?” 

Youngmin makes that cute thoughtful face of his as he seriously ponders about the question. 

“Dare!” He finally makes up his mind, smiling brightly, which makes Donghyun melt. 

It also distracts him from the fact that he is in no way prepared to think of a dare, with how he’s been hyper-focusing on subtly finding out Youngmin’s feelings. He scrunches his nose as he thinks about the dare. His impulsive thought is to tell Youngmin to feed him a popcorn, but he quickly throws that godawful idea out the metaphorical window. 

“Throw a popcorn and catch it with your mouth,” he finally decides. 

Youngmin succeeds on his third try. After a joking awkward bow, he asks Donghyun, “truth or dare?” 

Donghyun thinks that for now it’s safer to choose a dare. 

They go on and on, way past a reasonable hour and Donghyun can feel his thoughts slowly losing rationality and he just knows it’s bound to end badly. 

“Truth or dare, hyung?” 

“I’ll go with truth!” Youngmin exclaims, eyes sparkling. 

Step 3. Ask Youngmin about his sexuality. 

Donhyun’s been preparing for that for the whole evening (or night?). It’s now or never. He has to ask. “Are you straight?” 

As soon as he says it, Youngmin visibly deflates. So this is it, this is the end. Donghyun’s brain just shuts down realizing he messed up. It was going so well but he just had to ruin it. 

“I’m sorry, hyung, that was-“ 

“Donghyunnie, we’re friends,” Youngmin interrupts in a small voice. “Best friends, dare I say. We should be honest with each other. We should know those things about each other.” He sighs quietly, eyes shyly roaming around the room. 

“I’ll tell you, but please don’t judge me, okay?” 

Donghyun’s mind is still on full shutdown, not processing the words how he should. He barely manages to nod. 

“Promise?” Youngmin leans in closer and holds out his pinky, staring at the younger with wide, unsure eyes. 

“P-promise.” Donghyun intertwines their small fingers, gaze fixed on their hands. 

Even with just his pinky, Youngmin holds onto the younger’s hand tightly. His gaze wonders around the room, unable to focus on just one spot. He stays quiet for a long moment, and if Donghyun wasn’t so dumbstruck, he would notice how nervous the older is, but unfortunately, his brain isn’t functioning properly at the moment. 

“Donghyun...” 

The air stiffens, the dorm is suddenly dead silent, the lights blindingly bright, it feels like time just stops. Stops when it’s the climax everyone’s been waiting for, the cliffhanger on the last episode of a TV show, the moment right before announcing any kind of results. It suddenly feels like PD101 again, when you have to wait for almost two minutes at every place and you don’t know if you want to be announced so the torture of not knowing would go away, or if you’re aiming higher. 

And then. 

“I’m gay.” 

Donghyun’s mind gets on overdrive, red alarms blazing everywhere. Youngmin is gay? For real? Donghyun has a chance with him? 

He belatedly realizes he should say something, as Youngmin might be stressed by the sudden silence. But, Donghyun just can’t think of anything to say. 

Youngmin untwines their fingers and shrinks on himself, regretting saying anything. 

Without thinking, Donghyun grabs Youngmin’s hand before it can retreat too far away. “Youngmin-hyung, it’s okay... Because I’m gay too.” 

There’s a beat of silence. Youngmin looks at their intertwined hands, then at Donghyun’s face, then at their hands again. Donghyun panics and rips his hand away. He’s about to explain himself when he sees how sad Youngmin looks. And it’s because of him. His heart shatters. 

“Hyung, wait, this isn’t-“ 

“No, I get it. I was reading into things. I’m sorry.” He stands up hurriedly. He doesn’t even look at the clock when he says, “it’s gotten late, I think we should go to sleep.” Without glancing at the younger, Youngmin rushes to their bedroom. 

“Hyung, wait!” 

Youngmin shuts the door, unaffected by Donghyun’s pathetic call. 

Donghyun wants to scream in frustration. He just ruined everything. He upset Youngmin. God, why is he so dumb? He lost both a potential love interest and a best friend. He might as well die now. 

He stays awake for a few more hours, overthinking just about everything. He falls asleep on the made up couch. 

He wakes up. 

Something’s wrong. 

He’s not on the made up couch. He’s sure that’s where he fell asleep, but now he’s in his bed. How did that happen? Did he wake up, get to his bed and just didn’t remember? Did he sleepwalk? Youngmin didn’t have anything to do with it, did he? 

Donghyun looks at the other side of the room and sees an empty bed. All at once, yesterday’s memories come back to him. How he ruined his and Youngmin’s friendship... 

Donghyun hears a small thump from outside of the room. What is Youngmin doing? 

He gets up and slowly walks out of the room. The made up couch and the pile of DVDs are cleaned up. The laptop is on the table and there are no traces of spilled popcorn on the floor. It’s like nothing happened yesterday. Donghyun stops and wonders if the movie night was just a dream. Maybe it wasn’t real. That would be... like, actually a good thing. It’d mean his best friend is still his best friend and their friendship isn’t ruined and- 

“Dong- ah!” 

There’s a crash and a gasp and the next thing Donghyun can see is shattered glass all over the kitchen floor and Youngmin is just. Standing there. Eyes wide open and a cloth in his hands. He’s frozen. Just standing there, staring at the mess. 

Donghyun is the first to move. He drops to his knees and carefully picks up bigger pieces of glass. 

Youngmin quickly squats and helps too. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he keeps mumbling. He starts picking up anything. His hands are trembling, too, and it’s not hard to guess he ends up hurting himself. 

“Youngmin-hyung...” Donghyun drops the glass and takes the older’s hands in his. “Hyung-“ 

“I’m sorry.” Youngmin stands up and Donghyun follows. Small scarlet drops start staining their hands and the floor. “Please, I’ll clean this up by myself, please let me.” 

“Youngmin-hyung, you’re bleeding... Let me help you.” 

“It’s nothing.” Youngmin balls his hands into fists and pulls them away from the younger. “It’s really nothing, Donghyun, I’ll be fine. Let me clean the mess I’ve made.” 

“No, hyung. Listen, you’re gonna hurt yourself even more. Just stay still and let me clean up.” 

Youngmin groans as Donghyun looks for a broom. 

“I don’t even know why you’d talk to me after yesterday,” the older mumbles. 

Donghyun stops in his tracks. So it wasn’t a dream. He really did ruin their friendship. But then, why does Youngmin think Donghyun is the one who wouldn’t want to talk? 

“What do you mean?” He doesn’t even turn around, he’s scared to look at Youngmin because what the hell is this situation. 

He hears Youngmin sigh defeatedly. “Don’t make me say it.” 

Make him say what? Donghyun feels like he’s going crazy. 

“I like you, okay? But you don’t like me back, so can we just forget about yesterday and move on like nothing happened? I know I’m asking for a lot, but-“ his voice breaks “-but I don’t want to lose my best friend.” 

What. The. Actual. Fuck?! So after all, Youngmin does like him? This is- How? Just how? Why didn’t he say so yesterday? 

Donghyun mentally smacks himself. He made it look like he didn’t have feelings for the older. It’s all his fault. God, why is he so dumb? He should’ve just confessed to Youngmin, it would be so much easier. There would be no misunderstandings and everything would work out and there wouldn’t be any shattered glass all over the kitchen floor. If he hadn’t come up with such a stupid plan- 

He can hear Youngmin sobbing. 

Oh god, oh fuck. What now? Think, Donghyun, think! 

The sobs are really distracting, though. And hearing them hurts. Hurts so much. It breaks Donghyun’s heart. And it’s all his fault. He’s the cause of Youngmin’s pain. Both mental and physical, actually. How did this situation get so bad, honestly, what exactly did- 

Focus, Donghyun! 

“You’re right, Youngmin-hyung. I don’t like you.” He still doesn’t turn around when he speaks. He doesn’t wanna see how bad the older looks. He doesn’t wanna see how much pain he caused. But he can hear the sobs getting more pathetic, so he quickly continues, “I’m in love with you, Minnie-hyung.” 

An abrupt stop to the sobs and the tiniest ever, “what?” 

Donghyun tries not to cry as he says, “I love you, Minnie-hyung. I don’t know what’s gotten into me yesterday, I guess I just panicked. I’m sorry, I should’ve just told you then but I was confused and I didn’t know what to do and I’m sorry that now you’re hurting because of me, I really didn’t want that. I’m so sorry, hyung, this is all my fault and I’m really-“ 

That’s when he breaks. Literally. He curls up into a ball on the floor and sobs his heart out. 

He stays like that for one, two, three minutes, until he remembers that Youngmin is still in the kitchen, surrounded by glass, with no safe way to get out and he’s probably in tears and Donghyun just left him there- 

Donghyun stands up so abruptly he hears Youngmin yelp in surprise. 

He runs to get a broom and comes back just as quickly. When he finally sees Youngmin, he freezes for a brief moment. The older has red, puffy eyes, tears all over his face and his bottom lip is still quivering. 

Donghyun pushes the guilt aside (though he knows it’s deserved), walks closer and quickly swipes the glass away. He stops when there’s a clear path for Youngmin to leave, and waits for the older to do so. He keeps his gaze fixed on the floor, observing Youngmin’s blood-stained socks finally getting away from that godawful glass. However, to his surprise, the feet stop right in front of him. 

Youngmin gently cups Donghyun’s face in his shaky hands and makes the younger look at him. 

Donghyun wants to cry (again). Youngmin’s face is still tear-stained and puffy, but this time, he’s smiling. Freaking smiling. 

“I love you too, Donghyunnie,” Youngmin whispers. “I love you too.” 

Donghyun buries his head in the crook of Youngmin’s neck, Youngmin wraps his arms around the younger. They hold on so tightly. They start crying. But it’s okay, because they’re doing it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Found any mistakes? Let me know  
> Comments and kudos very welcomed
> 
> If you want, you can talk to me on twitter @acrossthehaneul


End file.
